<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girl On Fire by duchessmb (MidnightBunnyy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830873">Girl On Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBunnyy/pseuds/duchessmb'>duchessmb (MidnightBunnyy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots I wrote after midnight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fire, Lots of it, Out of Character, The Author Regrets Everything, probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBunnyy/pseuds/duchessmb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Marella manifests.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Marella Redek/Linh Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots I wrote after midnight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Girl On Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marella Redek was a simple person, who wanted simple things in life. Mainly, manifest as an Empath, have Sophie stop dexing her, find love, and destroy the Matchmakers.</p><p>Simple, right?</p><p>Instead, she manifested as a Pyrokinetic, got Sophie to (mostly) stop dexing her after she was needed to scare the gorgodon, and met Linh.</p><p>There were still the Matchmakers.</p><p>Her story of failu- uh, plan divergence, started with the fateful day the flames came.</p><p>/</p><p>Of course, if anyone asked, her mother, the crazy Caprise Redek, had been the one to start the fire that had threatened to burn her house.</p><p>Marella had woken up with flames engulfing her, but no heat. They tickled her skin, a soft whisper against her skin, nothing more than a dream.</p><p>Then the smell of burning fabric reached her, burnt hair and charred meat. Her sheets curled away, and a small amount of smoke curled up from them. Dark, gritty ash left smears on her clothes.</p><p>She leapt off the bed, running from the fire. But the fire didn't leave, instead clinging to her.</p><p>The fire climbed higher and higher, burning her bedposts, lighting up her room in an eerie red glow.</p><p>She didn't know how to put it out, couldn't put it out.</p><p>Would the world burn around her, leaving her the sole survivor, everyone else dying in a fiery demise? Her friends, her family, all leaving her to the fire that threatened to consume her, consume everything?</p><p>She huddled in a corner, trying to get away from the flames, but how could you get away from a part of you? The part that could and <em>would </em>set the world on fire for fun? The part that would laugh as it burned? The part you were scared of?</p><p>/</p><p>Her father got her away.</p><p>He has rushed in when the smell of smoke had reached her parents, extinguished the fire, bundled her up in a hug and a blanket, promised her they wouldn't let anything happen.</p><p>He kept that promise when the Council's lackeys came to investigate the fire.</p><p>Her mother took the fall as she watched from the kitchen.</p><p>Maybe they would be fine. Maybe they wouldn't. But they could get through this.</p><p><em>She </em>could get through this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Visit me on my tumblr, <a href="https://duchessmb.tumblr.com/#">duchessmb!</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>